Heat
by DollyPop12
Summary: "My my my! Petra. Must've been a HELLA rough training session yesterday you had with the corporal." Erd purred out, his voice like velvet and silk, laced with a heavy dose of sexual implication. She blushed brightly, half mortified as she recalled her activities yesterday.


Today sucked, Petra decided. Her bones ached, her skin felt bruised and sensitive, everything about her lacked sleep and leave it to her to have done so much activity the day before she knew she would have to go out on a scouting mission. With a half nervous glance, she looked at her corporal from the corner of her eyes. His barely noticeable nod lifted the leaden weight in her chest.

Good, he would watch out for her today.

She grimaced as she got up, limping over to her horse and growing pale when she saw both Erd and Auruo looking at her. She almost winced and cringed away from them as her body protested her movements, muscles sore. Suddenly, something close to realization seemed to dawn on Erd's face and she closed her eyes in mortification as she limped by.

"My my my! Petra. Must've been a HELLA rough training session yesterday you had with the corporal." He purred out, his voice like velvet and silk, laced with a heavy dose of sexual implication.

Blushing brightly, the woman recalled her day yesterday.

—

The apex of her thighs felt impossibly wet, and she arched up, her breath hot and heavy, breasts heaving. Whimpering, she tried buck up, tried to force his fingers deeper inside of her but he only spared her a blank glance before he curled them, pressing against her walls. Only the glint in his eyes and the hardness against her hip was any indication he was enjoying himself, and she let out a gasp as she attempted to spread her legs farther.

Pressed against the tiny cot, she felt constricted, her shirt wrapped up around her wrists, her lips ravaged and swollen, kiss-pink and shiny with spit. Her moans felt guttural yet all too hushed, resounding against the walls of the room. With her breasts still in her bandages and a pair of shorts still half around her hips, there was hardly anything she could do. Rivaille's hand had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, but hadn't bothered with pulling them down entirely. Instead, he had simply smirked when he wriggled his fingers between her skin and her panties, cupping her and rubbing with his calloused palm.

"P-please-" she begged, bucking up again. He was only toying with her. But it seemed as if her corporal had a sadistic side, and if anything, the smooth, circular movements of his wrist to rub his palm against her clitoris slowed, sensually rotating as if to tease her as he inserted a third finger within her, forcing her to gasp again and almost cry from the painfully sweet torture.

God, she was going to die.

"C-corp-corporal!" she called out, her stutters punctuated by slight moans. Lowering his head, though never losing eye contact with the ginger haired woman, Rivaille breathed upon her bandages where her nipples were, without doubt. The heat of his breath was impossibly wonderful, and she strained even harder to get as close to him as possible. Chuckling lowly in his throat, he instead blew upon the small damp spot, making her shiver and cry out in surprise. Her nipples stood even harder, and she threw her head back in frustration as she writhed, her flesh sweat soaked and slick.

She was beyond ready for him, and he damn well knew it. But no, he chose to continue on with this blissful game, likely until her eyes were glazed and she was unraveled. At first, she had been completely unwilling to go so low as to beg him. But all she wanted was the full on feeling of his hands and his mouth, his tongue pressed between her thighs, hot and expert. She needed to wrap her legs around him, to press her heels into his back.

But damn him, he was still mostly clothed and cool while she was slick as lube on ice. Carefully, he pulled his hand out of her panties, away from her blushing skin and she whined at the loss. Shivering, she tried to rub her legs together, craving friction. Instead, with his unused hand, he held her down, bringing his glistening fingers to his mouth and licking them clean before her eyes.

She choked out a strangled cry.

"God, Rivialle. Please. Just…just…PLEASE-" she said, cut off as his mouth pressed against hers, the feeling of his lips against her already swollen ones only fanning her craving. She lifted her hips up, pressed her covered breasts against his bare chest.

Pulling away with a half mischievous smirk, he only looked down at her flushed, flustered face. "Where would the fun be in giving in?" he asked her, keeping up his calm façade. She moaned again as she rubbed herself against his knee. On the inside, he was boiling. He was a pot of heat and he was ready to explode. His length was incredibly hard within his own shorts, and he knew he wanted to press inside her, feel her slick and warm against his penis, wanted to fuck her straight into the mattress.

It could wait, he told himself. It could. He had time. For now, he was going to wind her up until she was as taut as a wire, and then, he'd make her snap, and watch her shake and shiver, and memorize it all. But he could feel his body protest, could feel himself needing to go into action. Breathing in, he began to move.

He took advantage of her lifted hips to remove her shorts and her panties in one go. Her cry at the sudden cold was not lost on him and he placed both of his hands against the inside of her legs.

"Cold?" he asked, her hips bucked, legs trying to close but stopped by his strength. Finally allowing himself a full on smirk, he adjusted his position and locked eyes with her, making absolutely certain she had a good view as he lowered his head, his tongue flicking out before he fully sucked on her clitoris, her entire body seeming to spasm at the motion. Had her hands been free, she would probably be grabbing his hair, rubbing herself into his mouth as if to stain it.

Her satiny skin was salty against his tastebuds, but he didn't mind, only continuing to apply the warm pressure, sliding his fingers back inside her. Her cries began to sound more delirious in nature than anything else, and she pulsed against his hand, wetter than anything he had ever felt before. Pulling away slowly, he continued to finger fuck her as he kissed up her abdomen, ripping the bandages around her chest away viciously and latching onto her breast.

Mewling and desperately thrashing beneath him, Rivaille was unable to take it anymore. He threw his remaining clothes off, hissing out a quick "Oh, fuck" as the cold hit his member but instantly pressing it against her, lubing himself up. He pulled his fingers out before grabbing his penis with one hand and her hair in another. He kissed her hard enough to bruise as he thrust inside her, swallowing her guttural moans and groans, letting himself revert to primal instinct as his hips collided against hers again and again, sure to bruise. When he pulled away from her lips, her head fell back completely, as if she had no strength to focus on anything other than the constant waves of pleasure and the tightening knot in her gut.

Releasing her hair, he grabbed her leg and pressed it to her chest, moaning uninhibited at the new angle. Her entire body was trembling, her mouth open wide in a silent scream as she dry sobbed out her cries, her face scrunched up in orgasmic bliss, her spine folding in on itself as she finally hit the desired height, falling free from the wound up tension in her entire body. Screaming, she gushed around him, her hands fisting themselves though still contained and bound.

He followed after her with a loud moan, his face buried in her neck, love bites feathering her skin. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, electricity feeling like it was jolting through her as the warmth of his own orgasm surged in her, hot and liquid. He collapsed on top of her, panting as she continued to thrash and shiver, the walls of her vagina spasming around him as if to milk his seed out. Fragmented whimpers escaped her throat before tapering off, the sound in the room dimmed to almost nothingness as they lay together.

Rivaille gathered his strength and came out of her, trying to ignore her mewl as his seed spilled out, the cot wet from their sex. Carefully, he pulled her hands free from her shirt and she curled them around his neck, pressing him to her with satisfied sighs and warm, swift kisses against his jaw.

He smiled at her fondly and stroked her hair, checking the glow of the sun to determine how much time they had left.

"Maybe an hour or two left to ourselves." He said softly, and she nuzzled against him.

"I could spend forever with you…" she said half sleepily as she tried to curl around him. He didn't return her sentiment, but neither did he deny it.

"Don't sleep yet. You have to get dressed and get in your cot." He said simply, knowing he would have to wash his own, as there was no mistaking the stains and the smell. She groaned as she pressed against him tighter.

"Later~" she whined, her entire body protesting the very idea of movement.

A very small part of him wanted to tell her that it was an order, but the majority of him only shook his head in affection, looping a piece of her hair behind her ears, propping his head up in his palm, elbow against the pillow.

"Later." He said, nodding once and accepting her velvety purr of appreciation. She had fallen asleep there, and woken up with her own blankets swathed around her, and his arms encompassing her waist.

* * *

She limped off faster as Aurou caught on, starting to laugh and biting his tongue in his chuckles. Embarrassed, Petra climbed upon her horse swiftly and let out a cry as she sat on it, bending over and hiding her face as Erd grinned triumphantly.

"S-shut up!" she called out, only stopping when she heard the clop of horse hooves approach. She looked up and into her lover's face, his eyebrow raised.

"Erd, Aurou, get the fuck on your horses and let's go." He said simply, trotting off and motioning for Petra to follow. She sighed in relief.

At least HE had her back.

* * *

**SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO WRITE PORN, OKAY!?  
**

***coughs* Well...do I now get an award for being the first person to write softcore AND hardcore Rivetra smut? **


End file.
